


Параллели

by vera_est



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est
Summary: Немного другая реальность
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Параллели

День выдался на редкость удачным: стояла чудесная погода, солнце заботливо согревало землю своим теплом. Иногда ощущался лёгкий бриз, но он лишь вызывал на лицах прохожих счастливые и лёгкие улыбки. Сюрпризы начались с утра: Сэму удалось добраться до здания суда, где проходило слушание по делу его клиента, не попав ни в одну пробку. После этого, даже вечно кислое лицо прокурора, Мэг Мастерс, которая каждый раз произносила обвинительную речь с таким видом, словно её заставили читать детям, которых она ненавидела всей душой, сказки на ночь, не испортило настроения. Мисс Мастерс бесшумно проскользнула в зал суда, поздоровалась с Винчестером и села на своё место.  
Слушание по делу № 696 Мистера Галлакхера прошло тихо и без эксцессов. Его клиента обвиняли в краже продуктов из супермаркета, но так как молодой человек не был пойман с поличным, и никогда ранее не привлекался к уголовной и даже административной ответственности, а обвинение строилось на зыбком карточном домике из косвенных улик и свидетельских показаний, то решение суда можно было предсказать заранее. Для такого большого штата, как Калифорния, подобные дела были «пустышками» и не вызывали у прессы ни малейшего интереса. Там, где у всех на устах наркотики, проституция и коррумпированные чиновники, украденная банка Пепси и пара батончиков шоколада, грубо говоря, шума наделать не могли. Судья, женщина, за годы своей практики повидавшая много жестокости и безнравственности, откровенно скучала. Прокурор едва не спала на своём месте. А Сэм испытывал душевный подъем: он смог помочь одному невиновному человеку. В том, что Энди не совершал ничего криминального, Винчестер был уверен. Молодой парень, живущий в фургоне и переезжающий с места на место, был лёгкой добычей, и недобросовестные полицейские с чистой совестью повесили бы на него все висящие дело по кражам из супермаркетов и прочим бытовым мелочам. Парня упекли бы за решётку и благополучно про него забыли.  
Сэм всегда мечтал стать адвокатом, сколько себя помнил, и сделал всё для достижения поставленной цели. Учёба в Стэнфорде практика в одном из известнейших судов штата, несколько выигранных «громких» дел… И неожиданный уход в государственные защитники. Отец был в ужасе от поступка сына, он пытался переубедить единственного отпрыска в том, что глупо отказываться от блестящей карьеры и стабильного финансового положения ради роли простого адвоката, занимающегося украденными с бельевой верёвки на заднем дворе женскими трусиками и разбитыми витринами магазинов. Но младший Винчестер оставался непоколебимым. Он верил, что главное в жизни — помогать людям, а в «большой» игре невинных практически не бывает. Убийцы, мошенники, наркоторговцы с деньгами и связями… Да, это обещало большое будущее, но в тоже время обеспечивало контракт с дьяволом, расторгнуть который в последствии будет невозможно. Сэм же хотел защищать невиновных. Чуть позже случился Дин.  
Они познакомились случайно: Дин Вильямс обвинялся в распитии спиртных напитков в общественных местах и нарушении общественного порядка. По началу Винчестер относился к нему с подозрением, но через пару дней, неожиданно понял, что пропал: зелённые глаза Дина и его чуть приоткрытые губы преследовали Сэма в эротических снах, а хриплые нотки в голосе сводили с ума. Вильямс был немного груб и циничен, мог уколоть меткой фразой, задев самые больные места. Ещё он улыбался… так, что сознание отключалось, оставляя после себя вязкий туман, в который затягивало все здравые мысли. Через неделю Винчестер окончательно потерял голову и почти поступился собственными принципами, но оказалось, что Дин ввязался в драку, пытаясь уберечь девушку от ночных хулиганов, а красотка скрылась с места происшествия, не выразив благодарности. Парень неплохо владел своим телом, но нападавших было двое, и одному из них Вильямс, защищая жизнь, сломал нос. Хулиган оказался наглым и подал на храброго ночного героя в суд, а девушку, которая могла бы подтвердить факт нападения, найти не удалось. К тому же соседи нажаловались полицейским, поведав о пристрастии борца за справедливость к алкоголю. В общем и целом, всё было не очень хорошо. Но Сэм не зря считался одним из лучших в своём деле. Суд он выиграл. А через год они с Дином поженились…  
— Суд признаёт Энди Галлакхера невиновным за неимением достаточного количества доказательств его вины…  
Сэм улыбнулся своим мыслям и похлопал парня по плечу: всё получилось в точности, как он планировал.   
Выйдя из здания суда, Винчестер остановился возле своей машины и, шаря одной рукой в кармане в поисках ключа, другой нажал кнопку вызова.  
— Привет. Я выиграл дело. Да, уже еду. До встречи, Дин.  
Да, это был чертовски удачный день.

Дин устало потёр ладонями виски и закрыл глаза: от недосыпания голова кружилась, во всём теле чувствовалась слабость, в ушах стоял неприятный звон. Нужно было хоть не надолго лечь и отдохнуть, но он не мог этого сделать. А вдруг Сэму придёт в голову очнуться именно в тот момент, когда его не будет рядом? Нет, он поспит позже, как только они вытащат младшего.   
Винчестер винил в случившемся себя, с его точки зрения иначе и быть не могло. Это он, Дин, опоздал на какую-то долю секунды и позволил джину погрузить Сэма в мир иллюзий и фантазий. Его брат медленно, как в замедленной съёмке, опустился на дощатый пол и замер. Старший бросился к нему, но было слишком поздно: никакие действия не достигли результата, сознание Сэма продолжало прибывать в псевдореальности. Охотник дотащил младшего до машины и связался с Бобби, тот обещал помочь, но для начала предложил немного подождать: возможно, жертве удалось бы освободиться самой, по той же схеме, что и Дину. Но прошло несколько часов, а его брат так в себя и не пришёл, напротив, его дыхание стало шумным и сбивчивым. Старший решился отвести его в больницу, уповая на врачей и сообразительность Сингера.   
С тех пор прошло полтора месяца, но ничего не изменилось. Бобби продолжал искать, но с каждым днём надежды на возвращение Сэма таяли, как мороженное жарким июльским днём. Они с другом семьи перепробовали всё, что выглядело хотя бы немного полезным: ритуалы, обряды, даже заклинания. Эффект был нулевым. Дину оставалось лишь дежурить у кровати брата и разговаривать с ним. В такие моменты старший становился податливее, мягче. Острые углы его натуры сглаживались, потому что ему не нужно было претворяться сильным и непобедимым супергероем, которым он привык быть в глазах младшенького. Он был самим собой: порой испуганным мальчишкой, который отчаянно запутался, и не может найти выход. Конечно, он старался оставаться спокойным, и верить в то, что они обязательно вытащат Сэма, но чем больше времени проходило, тем труднее было владеть собой.   
Он не мог представить жизнь без зубрилы и зануды, вечно влипающего в неприятности и втягивающего его в них. Определённо, охотник не собирался говорить Сэму о том, что безумно любит его и переживает, сходит с ума каждый раз, когда тому достаётся. Дин вообще ненавидел изливать душу, предпочитая хоронить боль как можно глубже, запирая её на засов и тут же теряя ключ. Так было проще. Но сейчас, когда младший не мог ответить, охотник обнаружил в себе странную потребность выговориться, рассказать всё то, что грызло его изнутри. Словно боялся, что больше у него не будет такого шанса, что братишка никогда не ответит ему, никогда не услышит… Старший вспоминал, каким неуклюжим ребёнком был Сэмми, как часто он падал, ронял отцовские книги и тетради с записями, задавал вопросы, на которые пока не был готов услышать ответы.   
Дин очень редко спал. Чтобы отправить его на кушетку, поставленную в коридоре, рядом с палатой Сэма, медсестре приходилось идти на шантаж, угрожать, что в случае непослушания, она нажалуется доктору, и тот запретит Винчестеру находиться рядом с пациентом. Охотник скрипел зубами, но всё же закрывал глаза, чтобы проснуться через пару часов от очередного кошмара. Каждый раз во сне он терял Сэма окончательно и бесповоротно. Старший стал похож на одного из призраков, за которыми сам охотился. Жуткое зрелище. Он похудел, под глазами залегли глубокие тени, лицо осунулось. Иногда Бобби, приезжавший навестить Сэма, говорил, что Дин больше напоминает труп, нежели зомби, недавно убитое Сингером.   
В палату зашёл доктор: седоволосый мужчина около пятидесяти, коренастый, немного грузный. Он остановился возле кровати и принялся записывать показания приборов. Тихий писк небольшого белого ящика с монитором, висевшего над головой младшего, был единственным свидетельством того, что Сэм до сих пор жив. Доктор Фокс появлялся здесь каждый день, совершая один и тот же ритуал. Поздороваться с Дином, осмотреть пациента, записать показания, выразить надежду на выздоровления, сочувственно посмотреть на обоих братьев, уйти. Со временем это стало раздражать охотника, но приходилось сдерживаться, так как ссора с медперсоналом и лишение возможности дежурить возле кровати младшего не входили в планы Винчестера.  
— Здравствуйте, доктор Фокс.  
— Доброе утро, мистер Томас. Как сегодня ваш брат?  
Глупые вопрос. Глупый доктор. Очень хотелось впечатать его в стену со всей силы и заорать, что есть мочи: «Придурок! Ты что, сам не видишь?! Он НЕ проснулся!» Но нельзя. Нельзя.   
— Как видите, он до сих пор не пришёл в себя.  
«Держи себя в руках, Дин. Ты давно взрослый, и всё прекрасно понимаешь».  
Доктор грустно покачал головой и попытался изобразить на лице оптимистичную улыбку, как того требовала врачебная этика. Уж лучше бы он этого не делал. Желание размазать его по стенке только усилилось.   
— Мистер Томас, мы не можем выяснить причину состояния, в котором сейчас находится ваш брат. Его показатели в норме. Всё должно быть хорошо... Но он в коме. Так просто не может быть. И между тем, мы наблюдаем случай летаргического сна без видимых причин. Послушайте, возможно, ваш брат просто не хочет просыпаться. У него нет стимула к жизни. Или что-то вроде. Поэтому… у нас в стране человек может быть присоединён к аппарату столько, сколько нужно. Год, два, десять лет. Но… возможно, это бессмысленно, и вам стоит подумать о том, чтобы… отключить его. Я понимаю, это тяжело, но существует вероятность, и она достаточно велика, что ваш брат никогда не очнётся. Я не могу сделать это без вашего согласия. Но я настоятельно рекомендую вам рассмотреть этот вариант.  
Дин так сильно сжал кулаки, что ногти впились в ладони и оставили на коже кровавые полумесяцы. Он не чувствовал боли, он не чувствовал вообще ничего, кроме звериной ярости и готовности сопротивляться до последнего. «Сэм. Его Сэмми. Ни за что».  
— Я не стану этого делать.   
— Мистер Томас…  
— Он очнется.   
Доктор бессильно опустил руки и покачал головой, осознав, что бессмысленно спорить с человеком, теряющим близкого.  
— Хорошо. Я зайду завтра.  
У Дина от волнения и гнева дрожали руки, когда он набирал номер Бобби. Длинные губки казались смертным приговором. Наконец, он услышал знакомый голос и, не поздоровавшись, отчеканил:  
— Мы должны найти способ. Сейчас. Они собираются отключить Сэма.

Бобби приехал почти сразу после звонка старшего Винчестера. Он с непонятным облегчением оглядел лежащего на кровати Сэма, словно боялся, что не застанет его живым. Абсурдно. Дин сделал бы всё, что от него зависело, чтобы защитить младшего. Он не позволил бы ему умереть. Невольно промелькнула мысль о том, сколько раз любимый братишка был на грани по его вине, но охотник запрятал её так глубоко в сознании, как это только было возможно. Сейчас на это не было времени. «Ты вытащишь брата, не смей сомневаться», — с каждым днём аутотренинг помогал всё меньше и меньше.  
Сингер выглянул в коридор, чтобы убедиться в том, что их никто не подслушивал, закрыл дверь и сел на стул рядом с кроватью младшего. Старший посмотрел на него с такой надеждой, что разочаровывать его ужасно не хотелось. Сейчас Дин напоминал мальчишку, который заблудился в большом городе и не знал, что ему делать дальше. Несправедливо. Почему нечто подобное всегда происходило с теми, кто меньше всего этого заслуживал? Согласно старым книгам и проверенным связям, способа вернуть Сэма из псевдореальности не существовало или, по крайней мере, никто из его приятелей не слышал о таком переходе.   
Охотник метался по палате, будто попавшееся в ловушку животное. Семь шагов назад. Столько же обратно.   
— Не мельтеши.  
Дин остановился напротив кровати и запустил пальце в свои волосы, но, скорее всего, даже не заметил этого.   
— Что мы будем делать?  
— Я не знаю.  
— Чёрт!  
Старший Винчестер едва сдержался, чтобы не пнуть ножку кровати со всей силы, на которую только был способен.   
— Не опускай руки раньше времени. Мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
— Ты же знаешь, ради Сэма я сделаю что угодно, совершу любую глупость. Потеряю всё. Только скажи мне, что.  
Бобби грустно покачал головой и нахмурился. Старший никогда ещё не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным и ничтожным. Он привык управлять ситуацией, и стоило её выйти из-под контроля, и сердце начинало лихорадочно биться в груди, в горле появлялся вязкий комок. Паника. Такой страх, липкий, словно паучья паутина, он испытывал лишь однажды, когда пришлось лететь самолётом, чтобы спасти пассажиров, находящийся на борту.   
— Мы найдём способ спасти Сэма.  
— Я не знаю, что делать.  
Сразу стало легче. Оказывается, признавать собственные слабости не так трудно, как ему казалось. Всего пара слов, а мир преобразился. Охотник привык даже в самой тяжёлой и заведомо проигрышной ситуации делать вид, что ничего страшного не произошло, он запирал тяжёлые воспоминания на засов, и тут же терял от него ключ. Изливать душу, обсуждать пережитые эмоции, чувства было слишком больно, свежие раны, кровоточащие, открытые. Зачем усугублять положение? Гораздо проще забыть обо всём. Нет. И никогда не было. Единственное, что пугало старшего до дрожи, до ледяного крошева в молекулах крови: возможность потерять Сэмми, любимого младшего брата, которого отец доверил ему много лет назад. Поэтому Бобби растерялся от можно столь откровенного признания, и даже не сразу смог найти подходящие слова, так как привык видеть старшего уверенным в себе и сильным, моментами дерзким и неуправляемым. И тогда Сингер решил, что настало время рассмотреть все варианты, даже те, которые казались ему неконструктивными и опасными. Чем чёрт не шутит, вдруг у фортуны за пазухой ещё осталось жалкое потрёпанное временем чудо? Как говориться, надежда умирает последней. И даже когда эта юная леди отправляется в мир иной, с самого дна человеческого сознания поднимает свою дрожащую от старости костлявую руку вера. В себя, в окружающих, в то самое чудо. Люди часто забывают о ней, но в моменты отчаяния она возрождается из праха, отряхивает с худого, скрученного тела пыль времени и вступает в игру. Сейчас им только вера и осталась.  
— Возможно, Сэм не хочет возвращаться, потому что джин дал ему то, чего у него никогда не будет здесь.  
Дин раздражённо отвернулся к окну и процедил сквозь сжатые зубы:  
— Со мной было то же самое, но я нашёл в себе силы отказаться от предложенной фальшивки. Почему он не в состоянии сделать тоже?  
Бобби тяжело вздохнул, поднявшись со своего места, подошёл к охотнику, остановился возле кровати, на которой лежал спящий мужчина, и пожал плечами:  
— Я думаю, что Сэм не знает о том, что-то, что его окружает — подделка, — Сингер поспешил предупредить возражения Винчестера, — послушай, джины, в отличие от людей, учатся на своих ошибках. Поняв, что привело к поражению в случае с тобой, хитрый исполнитель желаний решил подстраховаться и заставил твоего брата поверить в реальность демонстрируемой ему действительности.   
Дин медленно повернулся к другу семьи, борясь с раздражением и злобой. Предположение Бобби причинило Винчестеру сильную боль, хотя он никогда бы не признался в этом, даже себе. «Не заводись, успокойся. Только подумай: если бы ты мог сделать выбор за своего малыша, на одной чаше весов лежала охота, кровь, демоны, потери и боль, а на другой — безопасная жизнь с красавицей Джессикой, дом с белым забором, успешная юридическая практика, собака и милые соседи. Чтобы ты выбрал?» Охотник мог ответить на этот вопрос, совершенно не раздумывая: если бы у него был шанс, он сделал бы всё, чтобы оградить Сэма от «семейного бизнеса». Даже если это означало бы долгое, возможно вечное, расставание.   
Стоя в пол оборота, он, мимоходом успев заметить, что опадавшие за окном осенние листья медленно кружились в воздухе и оседали на землю причудливым пёстрым узором. Старший не понял, что заставило его обратить внимание на это явление природы, но мысль прочно обосновалась в сознании.   
— Хорошо, допустим, ты прав. Что нам делать?  
— У меня возникла одна идея, но она не опробована и опасна.  
В глазах охотника загорелся знакомый Бобби огонёк азарта, заметив его, Сингер улыбнулся: всё медленно возвращалось на круги своя, у них появилась зацепка, что вселяло уверенность в успехе предприятия, кроме того, Винчестер, который лучше всего себя чувствовал, балансируя на краю пропасти, наконец-то снова стал похож на прежнего Дина.   
— Говори.  
— В одной книге по западной мифологии, думаю, название тебе ничего не скажет, я нашёл заметку о сумасшедшем алхимике, настолько погрузившемся в свои опыты, что даже пропустившим рождение собственной дочери. Но это не важно, главное: ему по ошибке удалось изобрести средство, позволяющее путешествовать по человеческим снам. Хотя стремился он, между прочим, обратить камень в золото. Вроде бы так.  
— Ты предлагаешь мне забраться в голову Сэма?  
— Да. Найди его и скажи, что я надеру засранцу задницу сразу, как он вернётся  
Дин улыбнулся:  
— Встань в очередь.  
Старый добрый Винчестер.  
—Убеди Сэма в том, что его окружает дешевая подделка. Чисто теоретически, после того как он проснётся, и сон оборвётся, ты автоматически должен вернуться. Но никаких гарантий нет.  
— Не важно. Лучше скажи, как мне пробраться в сладкий сон мелкого.  
— Сначала засунешь в котёл задницу или лишь после поинтересуешься, какая там температура? — Сингер иронично улыбнулся.  
Винчестер предпочёл промолчать. Усмехаясь в бороду, Бобби вытащил из заднего кармана джинс маленький, потрёпанный томик в порванном переплёте, с большими золочёными витиеватыми буквами на обложке, и раскрыл его примерно на середине, пожелтевшие от времени страницы шелестели в особой, присущей только им манере.   
— Нужно приготовить особый «коктейль», почти все ингредиенты у меня есть, сохранились после недавней охоты, я схожу за ними к машине. Не достающие можно купить в соседнем продуктовом магазинчике. Но главное — нам нужна частичка Сэма. Его ДНК.  
Дин встрепенулся:  
— Если ты насыплешь мне в стакан его ногтей, я тебя убью.  
— Обойдёмся без экзотики, — Бобби вырвал волосок с головы младшего и показал его Дину, — этого хватит.  
Примерно через час охотник придирчиво рассматривал свой стакан с непонятного цвета жидкостью, в которой плавал тёмный волос. Он скривился и отсалютовал спящему брату стаканом:  
— Надеюсь, ты там не дрочишь на постер Памелы Андерсон.   
Ещё через секунду реальность начала разваливаться на куски. 

Всё произошло слишком быстро, охотник даже глазом моргнуть не успел, как осколки действительности со звоном осыпались к его ногам. Больничная палата исчезла вместе с Бобби и Сэмом. Дин с интересом огляделся, пытаясь понять, куда его занесло по воле упрямого мелкого, не торопившегося возвращаться обратно. Обстановка, что уж тут говорить, была девичьей: светлые обои на стене, кремовые шторы, мягкая мебель пастельного оттенка, какие-то фотографии в рамочках на каминной полке. Из-за яркого солнечного света, потоки которого лились в комнату через распахнутое настежь окно, стеклянная поверхность бликовала, и старший не мог разглядеть, что за люди на них изображены «Такое яркое солнце… странно, ведь мгновение назад была осень,»— подумалось Винчестеру. Слишком яркие насыщенные цвета, гадкая приторно-карамельная обстановка… Как Сэмми мог подумать, что всё это настоящее? Неужели его желание жить нормальной жизнью настолько велико, что инстинкт самосохранения вместе с охотничьим талантом отключился напрочь? Быть такого не может! Дину сложно было представить ситуацию, заставившую младшего забыть обо всём и просто плыть по течению. Сэм всегда рассматривал проблему с нескольких точек зрения, искал в любых действиях и событиях рациональное зерно, а не кидался в омут с головой, забыв о последствиях. «Что тебя здесь держит?» — необходимо бы срочно найти ответ на поставленный самому себе вопрос и всё уладить.   
Винчестер подошёл вплотную к камину и протянул руку, чтобы взять одну из фотографии и рассмотреть её лучше, когда за спиной едва слышно скрипнула дверь, и раздался удивлённый голос:  
— Дин? Что ты здесь делаешь?  
От неожиданности охотник повернулся слишком резко, и рамка выпала из его рук. Стекло разлетелось на мелкие кусочки, но Винчестер едва обратил на это внимание, он смотрел на человека, стоящего в дверном проёме с озабоченным выражением лица, подмечал малейшие изменения во внешности и фигуре, и не мог вымолвить ни слова: волосы стали чуть длиннее, но пребывали во всё таком же беспорядке, черты лица словно закруглились, исчезло напряжение и настороженность. Когда старший заговорил, он с трудом узнал свой собственный голос: так сильно он дрожал:  
— Сэм?  
Младший как-то обречённо вздохнул, подошёл к нему, присел на колени и собрал осколки рамки. Дин продолжал смотреть на него, не двигаясь, словно его парализовало. Он не знал, что сказать или сделать, в горле появился противный комок, глаза защипало. Сэм сложил куски стекла в стоящую под столом коробку для мусора и подошёл к Дину, положил руку ему на плечо и осторожно спросил, заглядывая в глаза:  
— Почему ты не на работе, что-то случилось?  
В его голосе было столько нежности, столько искренней заботы, что охотник растерялся ещё больше и только закусил губу, сдерживаясь, чтобы не сказать какую-нибудь глупость. Поддавшись неожиданному порыву, старший рывком притянул брата к себе и крепко обнял его, словно не видел тысячи лет. «Как же я по тебе скучал. Боже. Не делай так больше…»  
— Сэмми… — это всё, что он произнёс вслух.  
Младший удивился поведению Дина, но всё же обнял его в ответ, забираясь тёплыми ладонями под рубашку и поглаживая охотника по спине.  
— Дин, что произошло? Тебя снова уволили?  
— Снова? — то, каким тоном это было сказано, задело охотника, у него сложилось ощущение, что в реальности Сэма он был жалким, обречённым на вечные провалы неудачником, с которым заботливый братец возился лишь из большой любви. «Что, чёрт возьми…?»  
— Господи, Дин, ты такой мальчишка, — младший улыбнулся ему, и его лицо осветилось мягким счастливым светом, при этом он выглядел совсем юным, немного наивным. Винчестер забыл, когда видел его таким последний раз. — Хочешь сделать вид, что не помнишь, как побагровел мистер Донован, когда ты заявил ему, что он совсем не умеет обращаться с машинами, и они стонут от ужаса каждый раз, когда видят его. И это притом, что он считался один из лучших в своём деле. — Сэм снова улыбнулся, — и, не смотря на то, что я с тобой согласен, это было так по-мальчишески.  
Дин открыл рот, чтобы с возмущением опровергнуть нелепое обвинение в подобном поведении, когда младший наклонился и поцеловал его. В губы. Охотник от удивления даже рот приоткрыл, что и стало его роковой ошибкой: коварный братишка просунул язык ему в рот и принялся ласкать его, при этом он одной рукой обвил старшего вокруг талии, а другую запустил ему в волосы, поигрывая с короткими, точащими «ёжиком» прядями. Винчестер хотел начать сопротивляться, но в последний момент передумал и простонал Сэму в губы, вжимаясь пахом в промежность младшего. Ему было невероятно хорошо, по телу разлилось предательское тепло, голова пошла кругом. Он уже забыл, что малыш может быть таким… обольстительным и непреодолимым. Одно время, ещё до Стэнфорда они занимались чем-то подобным, лёжа под одеялом, тёрлись голыми телами друг о друга, целовались. Но старший быстро понял, что такое поведение недопустимо, что рано или поздно младший поймёт, что ему это не нужно, что кроме его юношеского любопытства их ничего не связывает, и уйдёт. А он, Дин, останется с изломанным сердцем и потеряет брата. Они оба проиграют судьбе. Ему было нелегко, но он прекратил подобные игры, запретил Сэму даже заикаться о них. По началу младший обижался и сходил с ума, но затем смирился, или только сделал вид, но Винчестер не стремился выяснить, как там дело обстояло на самом деле, он чувствовал, что вина за случившееся лежала на его плечах: он старший, он должен был отказать мелкому в тот первый раз, а не поощрять глупости. Дину было очень больно, но он по старому обыкновению спрятал эмоции глубоко внутри, притворно улыбнулся и запретил себе думать о красивом теле брата, его мягких губам и возбуждающих стонах.  
— Дин, что случилось? — Сэм погладил его по щеке. — Я же чувствую, с тобой что-то происходит. Скажи мне.  
Охотник устало вздохнул и покачал головой. Он не мог подобрать нужных слов, объяснивших бы Сэму всё, что происходило. Его взгляд зацепился за фотографию, которую младший оставил на столе, после того как избавился от рамки. На ней были запечатлены они с братом в чёрных костюмах с галстуками-бабочками, у них на пальцах поблескивали кольца из белого золота. Его точная копия обнимала Сэма за талию и улыбалась в объектив. «Твою же мать!»  
— Дин? — младший взял его ладонь в свои руки и тревожно заглянул ему в глаза, — ты ведёшь себя так, словно не узнаёшь меня.  
— Сэмми…  
Его прервала открывшаяся дверь. В комнату вошёл человек, как две капли воды похожий на старшего Винчестера. Он замер, уставившись на братьев:  
— Сэм, что происходит. КТО это?  
Сэм ошарашенного переводил взгляд с одного на другого, не понимая, что происходит. Он медленно начал отступать от Дина в сторону его копии.  
— Нет, нет. Это не правда. Слышишь, ты не настоящий.   
Охотник вздохнул и выдавил из себя улыбку:  
— Мне жаль вас разочаровывать, но тебе пора возвращаться, Сэм.  
Младший вцепился в руку «Дина» и тот решительно выступил вперёд:  
— Не знаю, что ты или что, но тебе лучше отставить нас в покое. Целее будешь.  
— То же самое могу сказать о тебе.  
Они впились друг в друга взглядами с убийственной уверенностью. Смертельно опасные, готовые растерзать друг друга в клочки.   
«Мило, очень мило».

Они стояли и молча смотрели друг на друга, не зная, что сказать. Как исправить случившееся, изменить, сделать всё лучше в один миг. Как в сказке, которую читал совсем ещё маленькому Сэму старший брат, усевшись по-турецки у него в ногах. Обычно так случалось, когда отец задерживался на охоте, а младший боялся закрыть глаза, потому что ему мерещились чудовища, притаившиеся под кроватью или в глубине шкафа, за старыми плащами и куртками, оставшимися от прежних хозяев: Винчестеры часто снимали квартиру на триместр, чтобы Сэм мог хотя бы немного освоиться на новом месте, завести некое подобие друзей и создать вокруг себя мифический ореол «нормальности». Сейчас нельзя было расправиться со злом, просто захлопнув книгу и отложив её в сторону. Необходимо было иметь дело с собственными демонами, которые всегда выбирались наружу из глубин подсознания в самый неподходящий момент.   
Сэм сам не понял, как оказался в ловушке, уготованной ему судьбой, или, возможно, чем-то иным. Он не мог назвать точного момента, когда ему стали сниться странные сны, наполненные болью, страхом и … злом. Пришлось обшарить сеть в поисках достоверной информации, именно оттуда он узнал о таких опасных тварях как вепрь, стригой, штрига, джин. Конечно, он слышал об этих чудовищах, да и не раз, но никогда не задумывался о том, насколько они реальны. Немного позже вернулись воспоминания, обрушившиеся на него словно тяжёлая могильная плита. Пришлось признать, что ничего ЭТОГО: юридической практики, безопасного дома, а главное, любящего мужа, нет. Всего лишь миф. Иллюзия.   
Младший растерялся. Он находился на распутье двух дорог, каждая из которых могла привести либо к краху, либо к новому началу. Винчестера мучило чувство вины, когда он решил, что не хочет возвращаться. Да, это эгоистично, но разве он не заслужил немного счастья? Совсем кроху? И пусть Сэм прекрасно мог обходиться без белого забора и калитки, без постоянной работы… всё это и так было неважно. Самое главное: здесь у него был Дин. Такой родной, нежный, теплый. Настоящий. К нему можно было прикоснуться, его можно было обнять во сне, уткнувшись носом в шею. Его можно было целовать. Ничего это в настоящей жизни у Сэма быть не могло.   
Постепенно младший стал забывать о том, что оказался в паутине хорошо сплетённой лжи, он чувствовал себя любимым и сам любил, беззаветно, всем сердцем. Всё остальное потеряло важность, стёрлось и забылось. И теперь он был вынужден платить за свою ошибку:  
— Ты должен вернуться, Сэм.  
— Нет.  
Дин остановился и беспомощно втянул воздух, он выглядел реальным. Этот Дин не стал бы напоминать младшему о том, что не стоило ходить в мокрых ботинках, а после, когда мелкий всё же простудился, сидеть рядом, ночи на пролёт, держать за руку и отгонять кошмары. Настоящий Дин не любил прикосновения, потому что ему казалось, то они делают их обоих слабее.  
— Это всё ненастоящее.  
— Не правда.  
— Правда, — прозвучало настолько уверено и спокойно, что старший сам себе удивился, наконец, ему удалось взять свои чувства под контроль. — Ты можешь сколько угодно убеждать себя в обратно, но, правда в том, что ты просто боишься вернуться. Боишься признать, что уютный мирок не больше чем дешёвая подделка…   
— Замолчи!   
Голос у Сэма задрожал, по щекам потеки слезы. Отчаяние. Обжигающее, словно разогретая ртуть. «Не правда! Не правда!»   
— Ты ведь всё понимаешь, так? Просто прячешься от проблем. Очень удобно: здесь ведь мы не братья…  
— Это ты сказал, что мы должны остановиться!  
Сэм резко замолчал, понимая, что старшему удалось его подловить, вот так просто, не прелагая особых усилий. «Будь оно всё проклято…»  
— Эгоистичный ублюдок, — прошипел Дин и сделал шаг вперёд, но его копия быстро проскользнула между ним и Сэмом. Старшему захотелось разобраться с тварью, носящей его лицо, но остановил свой порыв: сейчас не время. — Тебе плевать на меня, плевать на Бобби, плевать на всё. Маленького Сэмми обидели, он разревелся и убежал. Бедняжка.  
Сэм ринулся вперёд, схватил охотника за грудки и впечатал в стену, скрипя зубами от злости. Они были так близко друг к другу, так близко… Младший сдавленно выдохнул:  
— Закрой рот… ты ничего не понимаешь.  
— Так объясни.   
Сэм так и держал его, прижимая к холодной деревянной поверхности, оклеенной бежевыми, с мелким светлым орнаментом, обоями. Он чуть наклонил голову и тяжело дышал. Охотнику казалось, что кожа Сэма пахнет морем… Солёная от слёз.  
— Как бы там не было, ты должен вернуться, Сэм. Пожалуйста.  
Просительные интонации в голосе старшего окончательно вывели Сэма из равновесия, он до крови прикусил губу и всхлипнул, словно большой ребёнок. Мужчины не плачут. Чушь собачья. Несколько крупных слезинок ещё не делают его девочкой. Наверное. «Ну, ты и идиот, Сэм».  
— Я знаю, на что это похоже. Ты чувствуешь, что поймал удачу за хвост, что судьба дала тебе второй шанс, что всё ещё может быть… Но… Вспомни, какое разочарование ты испытывал в детстве, когда тебе попадались пустые ореховые скорлупки. На этот раз всё точно так же. Фальшивка.   
ЛжеДин подошёл к Сэму положил руку ему на плечо и тихо сказал:  
— Не верь ему, Сэмми, всё это настоящее. Я настоящий. И я люблю тебя.  
Настоящий, его Дин вдруг улыбнулся. И по чуть тронутым грустной улыбкой губам можно было прочитать: «Я вернулся ради тебя».  
— Сэмми, пожалуйста, не слушай его… я — реальный.   
Но кольцо с безымянного пальца уже со звоном упало на пол. Сэм отступил на шаг, улыбнулся своему брату сквозь слёзы, вокруг неожиданно закружились цветные пятна. Реальность снова менялась. На этот раз, навсегда.

Дин пришёл в себя на больничной койке, с пищащим монитором над головой и иглой от капельницы, воткнутой глубоко под кожу. Голова гудела, во рту пересохло. Дышать было тяжело, но этому вскоре нашлось объяснение: открыв глаза, Винчестер обнаружил лохматую голову Сэма у себя на животе. Младший спал, посапывая. Старший удивлённо моргнул и неловко пошевелился. Мелкий тут же проснулся и виновато улыбнулся:  
— Прости, я не планировал засыпать.  
— Тебе пора худеть, Сэмми. Я думал, что меня придавило стеной.   
— Прости.  
— Только после того как ты принесёшь мне БОООЛЬШОЙ гамбургер и много-много вредного для здоровья пива, — охотник хитро ему улыбнулся.  
— Ты неисправим. Не думаю, что сейчас в тебя влезет нечто большее, чем пара глотков воды, — он и не обратил внимания на то, как двусмысленно прозвучала фраза, а вот старший заметил и, хотя старался не подавать виду, испытал некоторую неловкость, лёгкое головокружение и странное тепло в паху.  
— Для жирной и нездоровой пищи местечко найдётся, — сказал он, чтобы обратить внимание брата на другие, не менее важные вещи. И ему удалось.  
Младший Винчестер виновато потёр глаза и встал, чтобы подать брату воды. Судя по пересохшим губам, старшего мучила невыносимая жажда. Охотник сделал пору глотков и откинулся обратно на подушку:  
— Колись. Что случилось?  
— Я пришёл в себя три дня назад, меня почти сразу выписали, хотя врачи были жутко удивлены моим внезапным выздоровлением. А вот тебя положили в больницу с нервным истощением. Сказали, что тебе нужно много отдыхать и правильно питаться.  
— Просто здорово, — пробурчал Дин, — А где Бобби?  
— Пошёл проведать твою детку. Сказал, что вернётся через пару часов. Слушай, Дин…  
— Забудь, старик.  
— Но…  
— Я не собираюсь об этом разговаривать.  
— Зато я собираюсь. Я, правда, хотел там остаться, потому что ты мне нужен в гораздо большем значении, нежели брат. Мне тебя не хватает. И я не могу…  
— Заткнись.  
— Дин…  
— Я сказал, закрой рот.   
Младший послушно замолчал, предоставляя брату возможность собраться с мыслями и подобрать нужные слова:  
— Я не обещаю тебе, что мы сразу же запрыгнем в койку. И что я буду дарить тебе цветы, писать «слюнявые» признания в любви и «орать» о своих чувствах на весь мир. Но мы можем попробовать.  
Увидев счастливую улыбку брата, Дин смешно наморщил нос в притворном отвращении:  
— И прекрати ухмыляться.  
Младший едва удержался оттого, чтобы не поцеловать его. «Слишком рано». Он осторожно просунул руку под одеяло и положил свою кисть поверх руки брата, переплетая их пальцы. Старший, конечно, сделал вид, что ничего не произошло, иначе и быть не могло: «телячьи нежности» не в духе Дина Винчестера, но он начал поглаживать тыльную сторону ладони Сэма большим пальцем. Пока этого было достаточно. 

Конец.


End file.
